redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Species
This article deals with the differences in the species that appear in the Redwall books. To see statistics involving specific appearance counts, see . For more information on individual species, click each species name. Listing of the Species All references in weight/size are given relative to Mus Musculus (Mice). (15-19/12-40 50%+) Order Good Creatures Badgers: Badgers are tremendously large (in comparison) beasts with long lifespans, and a tremendous sense of honor and duty. Badgers traditionally rule over Salamandastron and are often great warriors. Most badgers are often badly affected by the Bloodwrath. Famous Badgers *Stonepaw *Brocktree *Sunflash the Mace *Constance *Cregga Rose Eyes *Russano the Wise *Lonna Bowstripe *Gorath the Flame *Urthstripe the Strong *Orlando the Axe Bats: Bats are known to reside at Bat Mountpit. They are usually blind and feel their way by touch with their wingclaws. They generally tend to be good creatures. Famous Bats *Lord Duskskin *Lord Cayvear Dormice Dormice are friendly, fuzzy-tailed creatures closely related to squirrels. For the most part, they are simple in tastes, and care greatly for otherbeasts; a few have also been known for not being very bright. They seem to have a love for food; many have worked in the kitchens, and nearly all of them are pudgy or overweight. Famous Dormice *Dumble *Abbot Glisam *Plumpen *Toobledum *Bobbo Hares: Hares are generally known for being loud, comical, obnoxious, and having vast appetites. Most are perilous beasts, and many reside at Salamandastron (serving in the Long Patrol). Famous Hares *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy *Hon Rosie *Basil Stag Hare *Perigord Habile Sinistra *Tamello De Fformelo Tussock *Bescarum Lepuswold Whippscut *Hortwill Braebuck *Martha Braebuck *Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk *Cleckstarr Lepus Montisle *Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel *Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificent *Lieutenant Oxeye *Sergeant Sapwood *Florian Dugglewoof Wilffachop *Pikkle Ffolger *Meliton Gubthorpe Digglethwaite *Buckler Kordyne Hedgehogs: :These prickly beasts come from all walks of life, from warriors to cooks to riverbeasts. They are typically easy-going and friendly, and it is traditional (though not exclusive) for the cellarkeeper of Redwall Abbey to be a hedgehog. Famous Hedgehogs *Pallum *Bowly Pintips *Ambrose Spike *Abbess Tansy *Abbot Humble *Abbot Phredd *Durry Quill *Orkwil Prink *Triggut Frap Mice: Mice are the founding order of Redwall Abbey. In terms of peacefulness, they are a mixed bag. Most mice are peace-loving, but the most famous warriors from the series are mice. It is common for an Abbot or Abbess to be a mouse. Famous Mice *Luke the Warrior *Martin the Warrior *Abbess Germaine *Mariel Gullwhacker *Dandin *Matthias *Mattimeo *Martin II *Cornflower Moles: Moles are sensible beasts with a quaint dialect and a penchant for industrial work. The mole leader at Redwall Abbey is normally called Foremole. Moles do not usually make warriors. They are good diggers. Famous Moles *Grumm Trencher *Young Dinny *Foremole from "The Bellmaker" *Arula *Furpp Straightfurrer *Egbert the Scholar *Axtel Sturnclaw Otters: Commonly found in or around water, otters are playful, excellent fighters, and quite partial to Hotroot Soup. Their leaders are usually called Skipper. Famous Otters *Warthorn *Finnbarr Galedeep *Cheek Stag Otter *Deyna *Bragoon *Tiria Wildlough *Leatho Shellhound *Abbess Mhera *Thrugg *Zaran the Black *Skipper Rorgus *Rorc *Keyla Rabbits: Though rarely seen throughout the series, rabbits are very quirky characters. Those that do appear are invariably pacifist. Notably, hares are often mistaken for rabbits. Famous Rabbits *Mirdop Family *Cosbro Seals: Seals are known as "Seafolk". They generally appear to be good and friendly creatures. Famous Seals *Hawm *The Whoomers Shrews: :Shrews are small and short, though also hot-tempered and argumentative, and extremely good warriors. Most of them carry Rapiers at their side. Shrews more than any other woodlander have the tendency to be very unpredictable and sometimes may be viewed as grey characters. Pygmy shrews are a smaller variety of shrews characterized by their complete lack of discipline and their predilection for playing dangerous and cruel pranks. Famous Shrews ;Good shrews *Guerilla Union Of Shrews In Mossflower; most shrews in the series are Guosim shrews. The Guosim leader is traditionally named Log-a-Log. *[[Log-a-Log (The Bellmaker)|Log-a-Log from The Bellmaker]] *Dippler *Fatch *[[Log-a-Log (Redwall)|Log-a-Log from Redwall and Mattimeo]] ;Grey shrews *Fenno *Skan *Highbeasts *Tugga Bruster *Bloodrippers Squirrels: :Squirrels can be fierce fighters and are usually considered to be on the "good" side. The notable exception was the Gawtrybe, known to be utterly ruthless and undisciplined. All squirrels are excellent climbers. Famous Squirrels *Felldoh *Samkim *Lady Amber *Jess Squirrel *Trisscar Swordmaid *Rakkety Tam MacBurl *Wild Doogy Plumm *Songbreeze Swifteye *Dannflower Reguba *Janglur Swifteye Voles: :Voles are not as common as mice but exhibit a similar personality type. Some families live near rivers, and many reside at Redwall Abbey. Inclusive of both bankvoles and watervoles. Voles have been known to be grey characters. Famous Voles *Druwp *Rollo *Burble *Yoofus Lightpaw *Furgle the Hermit *Grumpy Watervole Evil Creatures Cats Wildcats are large and menacing, and appear only as horde leaders. Feral cats, on the other hand, are more like common vermin and appear in High Rhulain. Some cats are good, but most are evil. Famous Cats *Squire Julian Gingivere *Verdauga Greeneyes *Tsarmina Greeneyes *Gingivere Greeneyes *Ungatt Trunn *Riggu Felis *Pitru Ermine: So far,the only ermine found have been in Rakkety Tam and The Bellmaker. They are very similar to stoats, and some have fur that turns from brown in the summer to white in the winter. Famous Ermine *Dirgecallers Ferrets: Ferrets are stereotypical villains, and can be found in most hordes or gangs, whether as leaders or followers. Some of Redwall's most famous grey characters are ferrets. Famous Ferrets *Swartt Sixclaw *Veil Sixclaw (a grey character) *Romsca (a grey character) *Sawney Rath *Vallug Bowbeast *Princess Kurda Foxes: Foxes are a sly, devious and unique brand of vermin. Many female foxes are healers and/or seers, while male foxes are often better warriors than the common vermin. Famous Foxes *Urgan Nagru *Silvamord *Slagar the Cruel *Rasconza *Marlfoxes *Ruggan Bor *Plugg Firetail *Nightshade the Seer *Shang Damsontongue *Vizka Longtooth Pine Martens: Pine Martens appear in only three books: Mossflower ,Pearls of Lutra, and High Rhulain. In all three they are in positions of authority. Famous Pine Martens *Ashleg *Ublaz Mad Eyes *Atunra Rats: Included in this category are all the types of rats: searats, bilgerats, water rats and regular rats. Rats are the most common villains in the Redwall series and are often stupid and weak, several of them being defeated by a single warrior. Some rats, however, are intelligent and powerful enough to command hordes. Famous Rats *Gabool the Wild *Greypatch *Cluny the Scourge *Damug Warfang *Gormad Tunn *Raga Bol Reptiles/Amphibians: Reptiles and amphibians in the Redwall universe are typically (but not exclusively) villains, and include toads, frogs, lizards, snakes, newts and turtles. Snakes, toads and monitor lizards are generally evil. A particular species of lizards led by a red-frilled lizard even engages in cannibalistic behavior. A few reptiles are harmless and kept as pets. Famous Reptiles/Amphibians ;Evil Reptiles/Amphibians *Asmodeus *Lask Frildur *Oykamon *King Glagweb *Marshgreen *Baliss the Slayer ;Pet Reptiles *Firl *Bubbub *Croikle *Rockbottom Sables: Sables have only appeared in The Sable Quean as vermin leaders. Famous Sables *Vilaya *Zwilt the Shade *Armuk Rinn the Conqueror Stoats: Stoats are found in many vermin hordes. Some are leaders. Famous Stoats *Vilu Daskar *Badrang the Tyrant *Tramun Clogg *Gruven Zann *Flinky Wearets Wearets, as mentioned in Loamhedge, are a crossbreed of a ferret and a weasel, and are quite large compared to other vermin. They have a tendency to slobber a lot, and have no visible ears. Famous Wearets *Wearet *Kharanjul Weasels: Weasels are often found in vermin hordes, and occasionally are the horde leaders themselves. Famous Weasels *Ferahgo the Assassin *Klitch *Eefera *Borumm Wolverines: Wolverines only appear in Rakkety Tam, and serve as leaders of the Land of Ice and Snow. Famous Wolverines *Gulo the Savage *Askor Birds: "Black" birds These birds are typically evil creatures and include ravens, rooks, crows, magpies and jackdaws. Famous "black" birds *Krakulat *General Ironbeak *Mangiz *Korvus Skurr Good birds Birds of prey (such as eagles, hawks or owls) and other birds are generally considered good. Famous good birds *Skarlath *Laird Mactalon *Stryk Redkite *Rocangus *Megraw *Pandion Piketalon *Warbeak "Grey" birds Certain species of seabirds and birds who live in lakes, ponds and streams, may be good or evil, depending on the circumstances. They are characteristically very dangerous, relatively violent, and unpredictable. These include herons, gannets, gulls, and swans. Gulls are typically considered evil. Famous "grey" birds *Warden of Marshwood Hill *Iraktaan Fish: Most fish are usually not granted character status, and are mainly consumed as food. However, certain varieties of large fish have been notable for their fighting abilities. Such fish, which include pikes and eels, are occasionally allies of Goodbeasts. Generally however, large fish can be dangerous creatures likely to harm or eat other creatures. Famous Fish *Stormfin *Snakefish *Riverwolf *Grimjaw Single Species: The only known representatives of their species in the series. These species include: * a beaver * a wolf * a hamster * a plesiosaur * a Reptilian Sea Monster * a dolphin * a sea lion * a beetle * a horse * a scorpion * a wearat (not to be confused with wearet) Category: Redwall Information